Creature of Habit
by thedemonsangel
Summary: Sasori hates the imperfections of humans, which was why he became a puppet; however, there is something he cannot manage to get rid off. SasoDei drabble.


This is another from my dA...and actually rather old since it's from the beginning of July. O_o

Warnings (though...they really shouldn't be considered as 'warnings'):  
SasoDei, ooc-ish, humor, drabble, etc....

Disclaimer:  
I do not own the Naruto characters.

* * *

Humans are creatures of habit, they are not perfect, and they make mistakes…but he wasn't human. Even so, Sasori found that having once been human was his flaw to being a puppet now. He was used to things going through a certain pattern when there wasn't a mission. The puppet was used to waking up, tinkering with his puppets, watching Deidara fight waking up, more tinkering with the puppets, then getting into a fight about art with the blonde, some random time where he usually just left the room to make sure no one was spending too much time with Deidara, then going back to the shared room to make poisons, more arguing with the brat, and then sleep.

Despite being so used to having order in the chaotic life of being a part of the Akatsuki, something threw that balance off for the day, and it pissed him off. Sasori wanted someone to blame for the disturbance, and so he chose to pin it on his partner. The two had gotten into a fight, one that left Sasori alone in the bedroom they shared. This was most likely the case since Deidara knew that kicking the puppet out would get nowhere. Sasori knew how to get back in without breaking down the door, unlike the blonde, and hell would probably freeze over before Sasori slept in a room other than his own while at the base.

Pacing around the room, Sasori growled in annoyance even more than before since it was about the time he usually fell asleep and Deidara wasn't there with him. Yes, he had also grown all too used to having him there and that was a habit he did not want to break. Though, in his fury at the change, Sasori's imagination got the better of him.

Where was the blonde now? Was he taking refuge in another's room? If so, whose room would he go to? Probably Itachi's. This thought made the puppet livid. How dare Itachi try to steal his partner away from him?! He saw how the Uchiha would look at the brat. With this thought stuck in his mind, Sasori slammed open his door and stormed down the hall to retrieve Deidara from Itachi.

Banging on the door, Sasori was silently fuming while he waited for someone to open the door, and he hated to wait.

"Sasori? What do you want?" a tired looking Kisame questioned.

"Where's Deidara?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him for hours."

"So…Itachi isn't hiding him?"

Hearing a shifting from inside the room, Sasori looked at the Uchiha with a bored expression.

"Sasori, I don't have your partner here. He's probably just venting after that fight of yours. It's likely that he'll be back by morning."

Narrowing his eyes at the statement, Sasori believed that Itachi knew something.

"Where is he?" the puppet hissed.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," Itachi stated with a smirk before slamming the door shut in Sasori's face.

Cursing Itachi and the door blocking him from the one who ticked him off, Sasori turned away and decided to seek out the blonde elsewhere. From what Itachi said Sasori gathered that the blonde wasn't even inside.

With a frustrated sigh, he momentarily wondered if he should even go and look for Deidara, but then he remembered that he couldn't sleep without the blonde there in the same room. Growling at the thought, Sasori swore that the brat was going to pay for this incident.

Sasori wandered outside and began searching for Deidara. It surprised him how quickly it took to find his target, seeing that he was simply in a tree not far from the entrance, but he appeared to be asleep. How dare he be able to sleep when Sasori couldn't even think straight without his blonde partner there in the same room? Picking up Deidara carefully, Sasori quickly made it back inside and placed his partner down on the bed. With a sigh, the puppet brushed the blonde locks away from the other artist's face and kissed the other male's forehead.

There.

Now he was able to go back to the usual order of things. Getting in bed, Sasori pulled the blonde closer and smiled. He would yell at him in the morning, until then…he would just go to sleep. Just as he was drifting to sleep, Sasori felt a pair of arms gripping his waist and cuddling closer.

"Sorry, danna…" the blonde whispered.

"Me too, Deidara, me too…."


End file.
